Vampire Kisses: The Athletic Division
by SlendyZeldy
Summary: Alexander left, leaving a broken hearted and dull Raven behind in Dullsville. She's lost her spark and everyones noticed, even the Pradabees lost interest in Raven, who was always the black sheep. But when a certain soccer player takes interest in her, will it bring that spark back? First fic so please review if you have the time :) & BTW this takes place between the 6th and 7 book
1. Chapter 1: Now the dull in dullsville

"Raven. I'm sorry. I have to go back."

_No!_

And it would be best if we just… broke up… I never should have let this go on for so long." He wiped away a black tear that was falling down my already black and white stripped cheeks. He looked at me with sad eyes that pitied me.

_Why?_

"You were very entertaining though… I'm sorry." He held my hand for one last time as he guided down the stairs from his attic room. The mansion floors seemed to sob with me in a protest not wanting to let me or their master leave.

He kept saying he apologized but I barely took notice as I begged him to stay. I kept saying 'I love you' but he ignored me. _Was this past year nothing to him? Was I just his play toy? Why Alexander why?_

**That happened two months ago.**

I'm still struggling with accepting it really was nothing to him. He never came back or try to contact me but I thought we had so much together... How could he end it like that?

I guess everyone in Dullsville would say that I'm just a shell of who I was. I still wear black. But only loose, worn black clothing really. Nothing special. I don't see the point in wasting energy on an outfit. I do still wear make-up. But only eyeliner and maybe my black lipstick. My apperance and feelings actually match the way my combat boots look. Things have changed so much that I actually wake up for school on time. Becky is no longer waking up everyone on dullsville drive every morning due to my lateness.

_Alexander…_

_Stop it! Don't think of him dammit! Stupid!_

For the past two months I have been having that same dream. I can't break out of it no matter how much I try, how much I hurt.

My Hello Batty alarm rings but I'm already up. I shut it off and open my dresser. I select a misfits T-shirt, black mostly-skinny jeans and my Emily the Strange jacket. I quickly get dressed and go to wash my face and put on eyeliner. At first I reach for my plain black eyeliner but then I stop.

_I think I can do glittery black today._

I apply the glittery black and attempt to smile genuinely. _Still fake. Not convincing enough._ I sigh and just add some black lipstick and finish with my hair in a messy bun.

Down stairs mom has started cooking us all breakfast. I also haven't been eating Count Chocula since he left. Funny how I never noticed till now.

"Breakfast has been served." My mom says as she makes me, dad, and I coffee.

I sipped my coffee and my omelet in silence like I did every morning. Becky honked once when she got outside.

"See you later." I mumbled as I walked out the door. Becky rarely chats my ear off anymore. I remember the days where she drove me crazy. A small smile that was barely noticeable appeared on my face. Becky saw it and smiled.

"Hey! Had a good dream?"

My smile disappeared at the mention of dreams. "No. Same dream."

She frowned. "I'm sorry."

We didn't talk after that.

I was watching the tree outside the window in Mrs. Naples English class, when I heard a soft thud hit my desk.

I looked down and saw a little paper ball hit my desk. There was little hexagons on It that were colored black. I unfolded it, my eyebrows raised at the fact that anyone (even Becky) would pass a note to me.

**_I miss your smile._**

I looked at Becky but she was scribbling ferociously in the notebook. I looked around the room but everyone seemed to be too busy copying down the notes on the board. I put the note in my journal to burn later. _Fucking Pradabees._

* * *

"Huff. Huff. Huff." I was running through the school hall way. I don't know from what though. I was wearing one of my old outfits, a black lace dress that reached halfway to my thigh with a thick red ribbon tied across it. My hair was tied out of my face with a red ribbon and I could feel the all the makeup I once wore. And I was running in black _heels_. They were actually sort of cute.

I started to hear bangs against the locker. When I glance over my shoulder I saw White and black spheres bouncing around.

_Soccer balls._

I turned right so it wouldn't follow me. Bad idea. Now they were in front of me.

_G-R-E-A-T._

I fell trying to stop and turn around but even in a dream, it's pretty impossible in heels. It was so LOUD. There was nothing else but the balls hitting the lockers and their echo. I covered my ears and saw a figure running towards me. He had Blonde curls and green eyes. All of his muscles were cut and he wore Khakis. _Trevor Mitchell._ My enemy since Kindergarten.

I got up and ran in the other direction. Now bats were flying over head. Big and dark bats. Flying so low over my head I could feel the wind they created while flapping. and yet another figure was running at me. This one I knew so well. It's my love. My dark prince.

"Alexander!" I ran towards him, a huge smile on my face and arms spread for a hug, even though a part of me screamed to run away. To Trevor.

"Raven! NO!" Trevor called from behind.

I stopped and turned to look at Trevor. He had an arm extended and he looked desperate. When I turned back to Alexander he had his fangs out, ready to grab me. But I had a sinking feeling he didn't want to turn me to we can live together forever. I think he wanted to eat me.


	2. Chapter 2: Will there be better days?

"NO!" I sat straight up in my bed, sweating and panting.

Mom and Dad rushed into the room, my mom with a tennis racket, my dad with one of his golf clubs. It was hard to imagine that they were once hippies if you were to see them now, ready to protect their oldest child from strange things lurking in the night, armed with only a racket and golf club. I wonder again how they would react if they found out my ex was a vampire. A real one. Straight out of Romania.

When they finally realized no one else was in the room my mom walked over to my side of the bed. She sat next to me and smoothed my wet hair back. "Bad dream honey?"

I nodded. "Sorry I woke you."

"It's alright. I guess it's better than your usual nightmare…"

My back stiffed. "W-what do you mean?" No one but Becky knew about the nightmares.

"You usually whimper and cry in the middle of the night." My mom said with a glum look. Then she narrowed her eyes a bit. "Ever since that boy lef-"

"Mom!" She doesn't know what really happened at the mansion when Alexander broke up with me but she knows it wasn't the nicest way to break up with someone.

Her expression softened and dad walked over to my side of the bed. "Go to sleep Raven okay?" He kissed my head and she followed suit. "Good night honey." She said as she closed my door behind her.

I turned over and bit my pale lip. _Don't you dare cry._

I didn't have any more dreams that night.

* * *

My Hello Batty alarm went off and I quickly shut it back off. _Five more minutes… _Unfortunately I didn't have the luxury of going back to sleep. I reluctantly walked over to my dresser and picked out a red and black horizontal stripped tank top and a long, tight, skirt that reached my ankles but had a little slit in the back. It has been a while since I wore a skirt but honestly it was the first thing I grabbed. I got dressed and applied some eyeliner and black lipstick. I put my hair in a ponytail and started walking down the stairs.

Mom stared at me for a moment while she was making Billy Boy's grilled cheese sandwich. "You look… nice."

A smile tugged at a corner of my mouth. "Thanks." I grabbed my sandwich and decided to wait for Becky outside. Becky happened to arrive a bit early. She woke up in a good mood, and by good mood I mean chatty mood.

"Well looky here, You're wearing a skirt." She grinned. "Guess what Matt told me."

I climbed into the truck and took a bite of my sandwich. "Wut?" I asked mouth full with cheesy goodness. She pulled off from the curve and started driving to Dullsville high.

"Matt's having a little party. I figured it would be good to get you going out again, you know? I mean, we haven't gone to a party in forever!" She glanced at me as she drove gauging my reaction. She was nervous about asking me but I knew she wanted to help me.

I REALLY didn't want to go out. I just liked staying home now I guess. Midnight walking in between my legs as I do homework or write in my journal. But I missed Becky. I mean, so much has changed and I seemed to have pushed everyone away… Even Trevor hasn't called me 'Monster Girl' or 'Goth Girl' in a couple of weeks.

_Trevor._

I narrowed my eyes at me remembering the dream. He was the one who passed me that note. The note was a soccer ball, hence the black hexagons.

"Last time I went to a party thrown by someone on the soccer team, it had not so good consequences." It really did. Yes I sort of started it by taking away all of the drunk Player-boy-Trevor's clothes and leaving him naked, but he also tried to spray paint Alexander's mansion and blame it on me, Tried to expose Alexander's true self at a dance while humiliating Becky beyond belief, and got me to admit why I even snuck into Alexander's mansion in the first place, hurting Alexander and me at the same time.

_No. Just me. I didn't matter to him remember?_

"Matt isn't inviting him. And he made sure that he told people not to tell Trevor about it."

I let out a short laugh. "Like the people in Dullsville can keep a secret. ESPECIALLY from our _star _soccer player. With his _sun-kissed skin and his blonde curls and oh! That butt!_"

Becky laughed at my imitation of the stuck up, pleather pradabees iloitering around school. Maybe today can actually be bearable.

When she stopped laughing we were parking into the school's parking lot. Matt was in his parking space diagonal from us, waiting. She looked over at me. "Please at least consider it. It'll be fun. I'll even find some bat rings to put on your cupcake."

I laughed a bit. "Okay."

"YES!" She jumped out of the car and hugged Matt. Her reddish brown hair waving in the wind. "She's coming!"

"I meant I'll think about coming."

"That's the same thing as saying you're coming." She winked at me and we all walked into school together just as the first bell rang for first period.

* * *

Lunch time came and I was starving. I gave Becky extra money to buy me a second serving of food. As she and Matt got our food, I reserved our spot under the big oak in the court yard. I was writing in my journal when a human shadow blocked even more of my sun.

"That was quick. I'm starv-" I looked up, and instead of seeing the cute couple, I saw my longtime nemesis standing before me. "Trevor." I said in a clipped tone. I cocked an eyebrow. "What do you want?" Right after I said that, I remembered that he had a painting of me that he paid a pretty penny for. Maybe he didn't want to ridicule me. Yet.

"I only wanted to say you look nice today Goth Girl," _And there it is_." That skirt really makes your ass look fantastic."

I narrowed my eyes and went back to writing. But before I could really stop him he grabbed my journal. I stood up quickly and tried to grab it back but he raised it over his head and I couldn't reach, even if I jumped. "Give it back. Now." I said furious. I can feel my cheeks get hot with anger.

"I will:" He stepped closer. "For a kiss." He winked and made a kissing sound.

"Ugh! Never." I pushed him back. Just then the note he gave me yesterday fell out. I went to grab it but he put his foot over it.

"What's this?" He said with a smirk. He picked it up, recognizing it. It caught him off guard. "You kept it?" He looked at me with wide almost innocent eyes.

I grabbed my journal and while his guard was down. "Only so I could burn it when I got home."

His eyes changed. At first it looked like he had was hurt and something that looked like hope disappeared. Now he was just his cocky self again with eyes that said 'I'm up here, and you are down there'. Eyes that taunt. "Suuure. I bet Monster Girl is secretly in LOVE with me."

"Only in your dreams you cu-"

"Sorry it took so long!" Becky said handing me two spicy chicken sandwiches. She looked at Trevor expecting him to leave. He didn't.

"Hello Trevor." Matt said almost flatly. "Whats up?"

"Nothing much really, Just talking to Raven." Trevor rocked on his heels casually, his blonde curls bounced a little. He looked very lean and… I hate to admit, attractive. I stared at my food and gave it my full attention until he left. "Guess I'd better get my own food though. _BYE_ Raven. I'll see _you_ later." I heard him blow a kiss at me as he walked away.

"Weird." Becky said sitting down next to me. "What did he say while we were gone?"

"Nothing intelligent. As expected." That made her smile.

"So the party is on for Saturday night. My parents are going to be out of town for the weekend and I think its time to loosen up a bit." Matt said through a mouth full of salad.

Becky nodded and patted my leg excitedly. "I'm coming over Saturday morning to help you pick something."

Usually Becky would only help if I asked, but things are different for the moment. With Alexander being gone... its like me loosing half of myself. It hurt to breathe again. "Ok." I had already inhaled one sandwich but remembering _him _didnt help my appetite. Now that I think of it, since the breakup I don't eat a lot.

Today was still a better day compared to most in my opinion. atleast till lunchtime... Although Trevor picking on me can a good sign that everything might get better… Maybe even back to normal.

_Even without Alexander?_

_No. _I scolded myself. _You still need him. Your night in shining Doc Martens._


	3. Chapter 3: Bow ties and Sister Bonds

A couple days had passed and things had gone back into their post-Alexander routine, minus the fact that every time Trevor caught my eye he would wink at me. If he wasn't an ass maybe I would have given him a chance, I mean the boy IS gorgeous.  
But alas he was nothing compared to my Alexander, My (supposed to be) eternal lover. How I wished it was all just a bad dream, That he would whisk me away at midnight in a black carriage driven by black horses and Jameson. He would throw little pebbles to my window, I would pick out my almost Elvira dress and run away to his mansion with him. He would tell me he loved me again and then we would go by the cemetery our favorite piece of sacred land. And then I would get my wish; For him to bite me. To eternally claim me his.  
But that's not the case, he is gone. There would be no black carriage or even the black Mercedes Jameson usually drove. I wonder how Jamesons girlfriend took him leaving. The vacant mansion has lost its charm to me now that I know _he_ isn't there... Instead he is in Romania, with his mom and dad, Cassandra and Constantine Sterling. They were the parents that I would have loved to have. I was hoping that one day I would have the honor of calling them my step-parents. He left, not because he couldn't sell the mansion, he left for my 'Best interest'. Although that means I should be with him NOW.  
Every time I thought about my dear Alexander Sterling my stomach still did flip flops but it also wanted to throw up. It was like I was filled with this black muck at the thought of him...  
_Ding Dong!_ "RAVEN!" Billy called. "IT'S FOR YOU!"  
I ran down the stairs, wondering who would be here at this time in the afternoon on a Saturday.  
Becky was in the living room, holding a Royal blue something in her hands. It might have been a dress or a skirt. She frowned when she saw me. "You forgot about the party didn't you? Well lucky for you I came here extra early and even covered it with your parents- which they totally think that you need a night out- and I can not BELIEVE you totally forgot..." While she was semi lecturing me she had grabbed my hand pulled me up the stairs and was now pulling out every single dress I owned.  
She turned to face me finally and mocked whipping sweat off her forehead. "Phew- SO." She was smiling at me, and in the moment I remembered why we were friends in the first place. She was an anchor for me. My sister and I knew then and there that no matter what happened she would always be there for me. Blood couldn't make us thicker. "What?" Her smile fell a bit. "Do I have something on my face?"  
"No." I smiled, which made her smile back.  
"Good. What do you want to wear then?"  
I got up and looked at my bed, which held nothing but black, and lace, and spandex, and mesh, and other various fabric with other various mostly dark colors playing hide-and-seek.  
"Hm... Well since its a party where there will be a lot of people dancing or more likely _dry humping_, You should wear something comfortable." Becky says twirling her braid as she thinks about what would be best.  
I pick out the clothing that would hinder me moving around in the slightest way. When I was done there was still a lot of dresses but we cold easily see more than half now.  
"It may be hot from all the heat."  
Shaved off a few more dresses of the bed.  
"And nothing to short since there are some kids who are _bound_ to get drunk some time in the party."  
I snorted. "Like someone would grope the depressed _Goth_ Girl." It was the wrong thing to say. Becky got really quite.  
I looked at her as I held some short dresses in my hands. She was staring at me and almost looked like she would cry. "Raven i'm sorry..." She covered her hands with her face. "I should've seen it coming or something so I could've warned you..."  
I walked over and held her tight. Tears were threatening to come but I bit the inside of my cheek. _She is the last person who needs to see me cry_. "No one saw it coming. We were too... _perfect_."  
The word was almost forced. We really were perfect, at least to most people who had eyes we were. Even the Dullsvillians agreed on that.  
"I don't know Raven..."  
"Well I do." She peaked out at me when I said that. "Now we have a party to get too. Lets pick something."  
She nodded and gave me a small smile that made me believe that tonight would be fun, maybe.  
After getting rid of other dresses that would be an inconvenience we decided to have a vote on the last four dresses. One was a Halter top dress, with a corset like top and a semi full skirt that reached just above my knees. It was black and had eye balls attached to veins all over next dress was almost like a sundress except it was made out of a heavier material and had indigo hearts all over the the black background. The next one was a dress that had fully black and white checkered print with a bit of a corset frame to its top and a pretty full skirt. And the last dress was a cute black dress with buttons on the top with a bright red bow tied in the back. It reached just below my knees.  
After voting we on the dress we were down to the red bow dress or the eye ball dress.  
I wanted the eyeball dress, Becky wanted the Bow dress.  
"But your going to send people on bad trips if they see your dress." She said pointing at it. "And that red bowed one would look great on your curves while being conservative."  
"You act like people in dullsville actually take drugs! We call it DULLSville for a reason. Plus we would totally know if someone even thought about taking drugs. The grape vine around here it pretty active."  
She crossed her arms. "Let's ask your mom then."  
"That's no fair. You know what she'll say."  
"Okay then, rock paper scissors."  
"Fine."  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!"  
I had rock and she had paper. "DAMMIT!"  
"Language Raven!" Dad called out to me from my parents bedroom.  
Becky hung up my eyeball dress and handed me the red bow one with grin. "Put it on." While she got ready in our bathroom, I got ready in my bedroom. I still had my crimson streaks in my hair which matched the bow exactly. I put on my lipstick, eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow like I used to. And for a girl who is as pale as the moon and who wishes she was turned into a child of the night, I looked pretty hot.  
Becky came back wearing her outfit, a Royal blue skirt with a royal blue half jacket over a white tank top. The sleeves had little sparkles and the skirt was pleated and was short in the front and long in the back. She also wore a brown leather belt with it. Her curly red-brown hair was put up and she honestly looked beautiful.  
"Wow." She said staring at me.  
"Me wow? You wow." I said. Nightmare meowed in response.  
We laughed and got our purses. "Lets go or we will be late."  
We got into her truck and drove to Matt's house. It has been a while since I was at anyone elses house and I admit I was extremely nervous. She didn't talk so I knew she was just as nervous.  
Finally we drove up to his house, big, not mansion sized, but big. It also had a white picket fence to frame the front yard.  
"Let's go." She said after she turned off the truck.


End file.
